


Fragile

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feel-good, Post-Whole Cake Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Love is a fragile thing, and hearts can be broken so easily.A little help from a sister can make a whole lot of difference.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Fragile

All three of her eyes widened as she ran through the city. Everything was destroyed. Everything. She couldn’t believe it. What had happened while she was gone? So much destruction. She could see people bleeding and helping each other. Most were her family. She was devastated to see this.

She came to the centre and noticed the big, broken mirror. Also more of her family. She patted one on the shoulder and he looked up.

“Pepper? When did you come back?” he asked.

She shook her head, indicating it wasn’t the time for that. “What happened?” she asked.

He sighed, “The Straw Hat Pirates ruined the wedding momma had set up. They destroyed the city and left to god knows where. But Pudding is missing and so is that guy she was supposed to marry.”

Pepper’s eyes widened and she quickly ran away. She grabbed a hair band and tied her hair in a ponytail, showing of her third eye. She used it to find Pudding, her twin sister.

“Pudding!” she yelled.

No answer.

She ran through destruction and death. Everything was ruined. But Pudding had to be married, what a joke. She’d only marry the man she loved. Pepper made it to an alley and saw a cloaked figure. She snuck up to him and pointed her gun at his head.

“Who the hell are you?” she asked.

The person turned and she could see surprise on his face. He was blond, and she immediately recognized him as the third son of the Vinsmoke family. She growled.

“Where is my sister?”

The man swallowed and pointed behind him where she could see Pudding running off, crying.

She set her eyes on him again and snarled. “What did you do to her?”

He opened his mouth slowly, “Well, ehm. She asked for a favor, but then she ran away, I don’t know why though.”

He seemed confused and Pepper instantly knew Pudding had used her devil fruit on him. She put the gun away and he lowered his arms, relaxing his stance.

“I’m Pepper, Pudding is my sister.”

The man smiled. “Sanji,” he said.

Pepper smiled at him, he seemed nice. She knew he hadn’t hurt Pudding.

“May I look into your head, Pudding removed a memory, if you wish to know. I can return it to you?”

Sanji seemed surprised but nodded slowly. Pepper laid her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes, using her third eye to search for the memory destroyed. She found it and almost choked at the image.

Pudding kissed him!

Oh, well alright.

She returned the memory to him. Then she opened her eyes to see his widened and him having a nose bleed.

“Are you kidding me?” she asked.

He wiped his nose quickly and grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, she’s just really pretty and nice. I know she didn’t expect me to say that her eyes were beautiful when she showed me.”

Pepper’s eyes widened. He could see her eyes and she had forgotten that Big Mom made them hide their eyes.

“What did she say?” she asked carefully.

“She was surprised, and started crying.”

Pepper smiled. “You are the first to ever say that to her besides me. Thank you.”

Sanji smiled at her. “I must be going. Please tell Pudding I really enjoyed her company. And if she ever feels the need to look for me give her this.”

Pepper smiled as she accepted the vivre card. Sanji had just subtly told her that he loved Pudding. He knew she couldn’t come with them, which made him sad. Pepper nodded her head in thanks and she left. Pudding had run off, but she knew the girl wasn’t far.

Pepper made her way out of the alley and into a half destroyed house. There, she found Pudding, crying on the floor in the corner.

“Hey,” she began.

Pudding hiccupped and looked up. “Sis?” she asked.

Pepper smiled. “It’s alright. I came to look for you. Are you okay?” she asked.

Pudding nodded slowly. “Yeah.”

“Here,” Pepper said. “Sanji-san asked me to give this to you. And he told me that he loves you.”

Pudding turned scarlet and Pepper smiled.

“He loves me?” Pudding asked.

Pepper nodded. “Yes, otherwise he’d have been less nice.”

Pepper sat next to her sister as she stared at the vivre card. A smile crept onto Puddings face and Pepper rested her head on her sisters shoulder.

“Sanji ... san.”

Pepper couldn’t help the chuckle, or the yelp when Pudding smacked her.


End file.
